


Election Night

by darriness



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darriness/pseuds/darriness
Summary: Kurt and Blaine celebrate
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Election Night

**Author's Note:**

> I asked a question on Tumblr, decided to answer it myself :) I thought about putting this in my Life In A Year verse but then changed my mind. It's probably not as racy as you may be expecting but I hope you enjoy!

Kurt and Blaine collapse next to each other on the bed. They’re out of breath and Blaine brings a hand up to swipe away a band of sweat on his forehead. He smiles as Kurt reaches over to grab his hand as they both stare up at the ceiling in a moment quiet except for their heavy breathing.

Eventually, Blaine can’t take it anymore and just chuckles, joyously, at the white expanse above him.

Kurt turns his head toward him and smiles, “I don’t think we’ve had this much sex in one day since...ever.”

Blaine’s chuckles fade away as he considers the ceiling contemplatively, “I don’t know, we’ve had some pretty epic days.”

Kurt nods to concede the point, “True. Okay, we haven’t had this much sex in one day since Tracy was born.”

Blaine shrugs, “That was only two months ago.”

Kurt tugs on Blaine’s hand, “Blaine!” He yells, but not really. They’ve come to realize the perfect level of noise that will allow their daughter to remain asleep.

Blaine chuckles again, “Okay, okay you’re right. So much sex.”

Kurt nods, “So much sex.” He echoes.

They’re quiet, again, for a few moments, their breathing slowing as their bodies calm.

“Today was an amazing day.” Blaine breaks the silence again with a happy sigh.

“It really was.” Kurt agrees, “I’m so glad we got pictures of us at the celebration. It’ll be awesome to show Tracy that she was there one day.”

Blaine hums, “And explain to her why we all wore masks.”

Kurt chuckles, “That too.”

Blaine turns his head to look at Kurt and his eyes soften as he smiles at his husband’s profile. His heart swells with love and happiness. 

And then Kurt licks his lips.

Blaine’s pulse picks up at the simple, throw-away movement. His libido has been on a hair trigger all day. Probably in response to the relief and excitement. 

He shifts onto his side and props himself up onto his elbow. Kurt squeezes his hand before looking up at him and immediately bursting out laughing.

Blaine’s eyes widen, “What?” He asks.

Kurt’s laugh drops to a chuckle, “I know what that face means, mister, and the answer is no. Neither of us has enough fluids in our body for another round today.”

Blaine actually pouts which makes Kurt laugh again.

“But,” Blaine starts, “he’s out.” He argues. Kurt quirks an eyebrow with a smirk, “Come January he’ll be gone.” Blaine continues, shifting a little closer, “And we’ll have a leader who is not. Him.” He punctuates the last two words with kisses to Kurt’s chest. He can feel the other man shiver underneath him and suddenly Kurt isn’t laughing.

“I don’t even think we physically CAN have sex again.” Kurt argues but he’s already breathless again and his breath hitches when Blaine presses his half hard erection into Kurt’s thigh.

Blaine leans closer and puts his mouth right next to Kurt’s ear, “He’s. Gone.” He whispers.

Kurt groans and then is suddenly moving, pushing Blaine onto his back and moving to hover over him with his weight resting on his hands on either side of Blaine’s shoulders and knees on either side of Blaine’s thighs. He looks down at Blaine’s triumphant face.

“Yeah, look all cute and triumphant now,” Kurt begins, “but you’re getting up with our daughter tomorrow morning.”

Blaine smiles and reaches up to pull Kurt down onto him, “Worth it.” He says before claiming Kurt’s lips with his own.


End file.
